chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alec Lightwood
Alexander "Alec" Gideon Lightwood ist ein Schattenjäger und das älteste Kind der Lightwood Familie. Seine beiden jüngeren Geschwister sind Isabelle und Max . Jace ist sein Adoptivbruder und Parabatai . Alec ist homosexuel, was für Ihn am schwersten zu akzeptieren ist da er denkt sein Vater hätte damit ein Problem. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Bones *City of Ashes *City of Glass *City of Fallen Angels *City of Lost Souls *City of Heavenly Fire Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Was schenkt man einem Schattenjäger, der schon alles hat? *Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates) *The Voicemail of Magnus Bane Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Willkommen in der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Bitter of Tongue *The Fiery Trial *Born to Endless Night Erwähnungen *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts *Der Teufel von Whitechapel *Nichts als Schatten *Das Böse, das wir lieben Aussehen Alec wird als schlanker, hochgewachsener Junge mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar und auffallend dunkelblauen Augen beschrieben (im Film sind sie kürzer). Er ist ca. 1,83m groß und ähnelt angeblich Will Herondale. Seine Gesichtszüge sind fein geschnitten. Trotzdem versucht er sein Aussehen so wenig wie möglich zu betonen, weshalb er sich nur sehr schlicht kleidet. Wenn er nicht seine Schattenjägerausrüstung trägt, hat er meistens eine dunkle Jeans und einen alten, ausgeblichenen, schwarzen Pullover an. Wegen seines Kleidungsstil fällt er auch manchmal (liebevollen) Spötteleien, insbesondere von Magnus, zum Opfer.thumb|Alec Lightwood in City of Bones Persönlichkeit Obwohl sich die Geschwister von ihrem attraktiven Aussehen her recht ähnlich sehen, ist Alec was seine Persönlichkeit angeht fast das Gegenteil von Isabelle. Meist wirkt er ziemlich ernst und ist nicht so selbstbewusst wie seine Schwester. Alec ist sehr sentimental und schweigsam und eher ein zurückhaltender Typ, doch auch ein begabter Dämonenjäger, der lange Zeit unter seiner Homosexualität gelitten hat. Clary beschreibt, dass es so scheinen würde, als würde Alec sich in seiner eigenen Haut nicht wohlfühlen, was auch daran liegen könnte, dass er Angst hatte, andere könnten herausfinden, dass er schwul ist. Ernste Beziehungen einzugehen scheint ihm Angst zu machen, da er seine Gefühle für Magnus hinter seiner Schwärmerei für Jace versteckt, der für ihn unerreichbar ist, da er auf Clary steht, um vor dem Risiko verletzt zu werden zu flüchten. Später als er sich doch seine Gefühle für Magnus eingesteht und mit ihm zusammen kommt, wirkt Alec offener, selbstbewusster und weniger bedrückt und angespannt. Alec sorgt sich sehr um seine Familie und ist wahrscheinlich der verantwortungsbewussteste der Lightwood- Kinder. Aber auch seine Freunde sind ihm sehr wichtig. Jace und Alec sind Parabatai, das heißt, dass sie nicht nur zusammen kämpfen, sondern sich auch näher stehen als Brüder. Jace, Isabelle und er bilden ein eingespieltes Team bei der Dämonenjagd, wobei jedoch am Anfang der Buchreihe erwähnt wird, dass Alec bis dahin noch keinen Dämon getötet hatte. Das liegt daran, dass er die Sicherheit von Jace und seiner Schwester vor seine eigene stellt und ihnen ständig Rückendeckung gibt. Für die, die er liebt, ist er bereit viel zu opfern, deshalb wirft er sich auch in Kämpfen oft zwischen Dämonen und seine Freunde, um sie zu beschützen. Er versucht meistens einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, ernst zu bleiben und sich weise zu verhalten. Es scheint so als ob Alec nicht so mutig ist wie Jace, dafür aber behutsamer. Wenn die anderen verletzt sind, fragen sie meist Alec um Rat ihnen eine Iratze aufzutragen. Obwohl Alec wahrscheinlich der cleverste aus der Gruppe ist, scheint er auch teilweise etwas naiv (besonders was Beziehungen angeht) und versteht nicht alle sarkastischen Bemerkungen. Schon in City of Bones, aber auch später in City of Fallen Angels wird klar, dass er schnell eifersüchtig oder auch verärgert wird, gerade wenn es um seine Beziehung mit Magnus und dessen frühere Partner geht. Er zeigt sich deutlich ärgerlich gegenüber Camille, einer Vampirin mit der Magnus lange zusammen war und auch gegenüber Will Herondale, von dem er annimmt, dass er auch einer von Magnus Geliebten war. In City of Lost Souls denkt er über die Option, Magnus seine Unsterblichkeit zu nehmen nach, was schließlich zur Trennung führt. In City of Heavenly Fire ''kommen er und Magnus allerdings wieder zusammen, weil der eine es ohne den anderen nicht ausgehalten hat und Alec eine sehr riskante Rettungsaktion startet um Magnus zu retten, bei der er hätte sterben können. Er will diejenigen, die er liebt unbedingt von Trauer und Herzschmerz fernhalten. Laut Isabelle gibt Alec sein Herz jedoch schnell weiter. Geschichte Kindheit & Jugend Alec ist das älteste Kind von Robert und Maryse Lightwood. Er ist zwar in Idris geboren, wurde dann aber zusammen mit seinen Eltern aus seinem Heimatland verbannt, wohin sie nicht zurückkehren durften, außer es handelte sich um wichtige Schattenjäger-Geschäfte. Seine Schwester Isabelle wurde zwei Jahren nach ihm geboren und sein Bruder Max ist neun Jahre jünger als Alec. Zusammen mit ihnen und seinen Eltern, wohnte er seit der Verbannung im New York Institut. Als Alec elf war, kam Jace zu ihnen ins Institut und wurde von der Lightwood Familie adoptiert. Alec mochte Jace von Anfang an und wenige Jahre später, im Alter von 14, wurden die beiden Parabatai. City of Bones Alec ist mit Isabelle und Jace zusammen im Pandemonium, als sie dort den Dämon töten und das erste Mal von Clary entdeckt werden. Von Anfang an kann Alec Clary nicht besonders gut leiden, da es ihn sehr stört, dass sich jemand neues in sein Team und seine Familie einmischt. Außerdem bekommt er mit, dass Jace offensichtlich an ihr interessiert ist, weshalb er sehr eifersüchtig reagiert und Clary noch weniger leiden kann, da er selbst seit Jahren heimlich Gefühle für seinen Adoptivbruder (und Parabatai) hegt. Davon, und allgemein davon dass er schwul ist, wissen aber nur seine Schwester Isabelle und später auch Clary. Alec begleitet die anderen mit zu Magnus Banes Party, wo er das erste Mal den Hexenmeister trifft, in den er sich später verliebt. Jedoch zeigt er das am Anfang nicht und Magnus offene Flirtereien sind ihm eher unangenehm. Alec unterstützt die anderen auch beim Kampf gegen den Dämon Abbadon. Im Kampf wirft er sich vor den Dämon um Jace zu schützen und wird dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Da es eine Wunde mit Dämonengift ist, helfen die normalen Heilrunen nicht und er kann nur von Magnus gerettet werden, der ihn heilt. Der Beginn ihrer vorerst heimlichen Beziehung liegt irgendwann zwischen ''City of Bones und City of Ashes. ''City of Ashes Am Anfang des Buches, ist Alec zusammen mit Jace und Isabelle auf Dämonenjagd, wobei sie durch verlassene U-Bahnschächte kriechen und im Kampf auch einige Blessuren davontragen. Isabelle und Alec wollten anfangs nicht mit, sind dann aber doch gegangen, da sie wussten, dass Jace es so oder so machen würde. Zusammen mit Isabelle und Clary macht er sich auf die "Rettungsaktion" um Jace aus dem Gefängnis der Stadt der Stille zu befreien. Er hilft dem schwer verletzen Jace die Treppen hoch, wo sie allerdings schon von anderen Schattenjägern erwartet werden, die von dem Ausbruch alles andere als begeistert sind. Alec ist der, der vorschlägt, dass Jace anstatt wieder eingesperrt zu werden, lieber in die Obhut des Hexenmeisters Magnus Bane gegeben werden soll. Er ruft Magnus an, der auch auftaucht, Jace heilt und ihn schließlich mit zu sich nimmt. Als Isabelle die Einladung der Königin des Lichten Volkes annimmt, möchte Alec sie erst begleiten, doch als Jace anbietet an seiner Stelle zu gehen, ändert er seine Meinung. Er bleibt als Austausch für Jace für die nächsten Stunden allein bei Magnus. Obwohl die Beziehung zwischen Alec und dem Hexenmeister immer deutlicher wird (er hat Bissspuren am Hals nachdem er die ganze Nacht weg war; er hat einen Schlüssel zu Magnus Appartement), versucht er sie vehement zu leugnen. Als Luke und Maia von Dämonen angegriffen werden, ist er bei Jace und Magnus, als dieser die beiden heilt. Später bietet Alec sich als Versuchsobjekt an um Clarys Fähigkeit neue Runen zu erschaffen zu testen. Sie probieren die Rune der Furchtlosigkeit aus und am Anfang scheint es so, als würde sie keine Wirkung zeigen. Erst als die Inquisitorin und Alecs Eltern hereinkommen, entfaltet sie ihre Kräfte. Obwohl es in der Situation ungelegen kommt, möchte Alec seinen Eltern unbedingt mitteilen, dass er mit jemandem zusammen ist, jemand besonderem: einem Schattenweltler; und dass es ihm sehr wichtig ist. Kurz bevor er das Geheimnis auffliegen lässt, sorgt Magnus mit Hilfe von Magie dafür, dass Alec ohnmächtig wird, da er weiß, dass Alec alleine diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen hätte. Als die Inquisitorin Jace erneut einsperrt, sagt Alec zur großen Überraschung nichts dagegen; ganz im Gegenteil, es wirkt so als würde er die Entscheidung unterstützen, was ihm den Zorn seiner Schwester einbringt. Allerdings war das Ganze nur ein Täuschungsmanöver um das Vertrauen der Inquisitorin zu bewahren. Alec ist es, der Jace später besucht und ihm die Idee für eine Fluchtmöglichkeit bringt. Als Jace frei ist, treffen sich Isabelle, Jace und er im Zimmer von Isabelle, wo sie erneut Magnus um Hilfe bitten. Alec muss mit ansehen wie der Plan scheitert die Engelsinsignien gegen Jace einzutauschen, da Valentin zu diesem Tausch nicht bereit ist und lieber sein Kind opfert als die Insignien abzugeben. Danach informiert er die Inquisitorin und seine Eltern über Jace Flucht. Später unterstützt Alec, genau wie seine Schwester, die anderen Schattenjäger des Rates im Kampf gegen die Dämonenarmee auf Valentins Schiff. Er hilft Jace im Kampf gegen einen stärkeren Dämon, wird dann aber von einem Dämon gepackt und vom Schiff geschleudert, wo er in den eiskalten Fluten untergeht. Jace kann nur hilflos zusehen und ihm nicht helfen, da in dem Moment der Boden unter seinen Füßen zusammenbricht. Alec wird von einem bereits ziemlich geschwächten Magnus aus den Fluten gezogen. Der Hexenmeister ist sehr erschöpft, da er viel Magie anwenden musste um die Schutzschilde des Schiffes zu schwächen, sodass die Schattenjäger hinauf konnten und er steht kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Alec will zuerst zurück in den Kampf, doch als er sieht wie angeschlagen Magnus ist, ändert er seine Meinung. Er bleibt bei Magnus und gibt ihm einen Teil seiner Kraft, sodass Magnus wieder stärker wird, anstatt in den Kampf zurückzugehen. [[City of Glass|''City of Glass]] Alec und seine Familie Reisen nach Idris, die Heimat der Nethilim, da dort Valentine vermutlich als nächstes zuschlagen wird. Die Familie Wohnt ihn Idris im Haus der Familie Penhallow mit Sebastian Verlac und Aline Penhallow in dem sich Alec und Jace ein Zimmer im dachgeschoss teilt. Da Alec der einzige 18. Jahrige der Ligthwood Kinder ist, ist er auch der einzige der während der Rat tagt die Garnision betreten darf, wesshalb er seiner Mutter die unterlagen bringen muss die sie im haus vergessen hatte. Anschließend muss er Simon zur Garnision bringen, der Versehentlich von Jace nach Idris mitgenommen wurde da er Verletzt wurde während einem angrif auf das Institute, um ihn durch das einzige Portal das es in Idris gibt nach hause zu schicken. Alec übergibt Simon an den neuen Inqisitator Alderte der Simon aber nicht nach hause schickt sondern in Verlies einspert aber Alec ahnt noch nichts davon, der glaubt das Simon auf der anderen Seite von Magnus in empfang genommen wird. Als Alec zurück zum haus kommt sitzt Jace auf den stufen und alec erzählt Jace das er Simon übergeben hatt und Jace meint das Alec sich hätte versichern müssen das Simon auch wirklich nach hause geschickt wurde. Als Alec am ende alleine noch draußen stand zückte er ein Blatt Papier und schreib Magnus eine Flammenbotschaft. Alec erzählte Jace am nächsten Tag das Simon ins Verlies gesperrt wurde woraufhin Jace das Buntglass Fenster hinter sich zerschlug und Alec meinte nur "wie soll ich das denn bitte der Familie Penhallow erklären?" Alec verband anschließend Jaces Hand in deren Zimmer und Jace fragte nur warum er den keine Iratze benutzten wolle, woraufhin Alec nur sagte er kann ruhig mal wie ein Irdischer heilen Lagsam und schmerzhaft. Außerdem küsst er Magnus gegen Ende des Buches vor der gesamten Nephelimgemeinschaft und steht damit endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Magnus. Fähigkeiten Nephilim Fähigkeiten *'Engels Blut': Alle Schattenjäger haben das Blut des Engel Raziel in ihren Adern. Dieses gibt ihnen die Fähigkeit, mit den auf ihrer Haut geritzten Runen zu überleben. *'Runen': Alec hat mehrere Runen auf seine Haut geritzt wie Heilung, Stärke, Tarnung und Ausdauer sowie die wie ein Auge geformte Rune, die mit einer Waffe eine Bindung ermöglicht, die Clary (in City of Glass) erstellt hatte. *'Übermenschliche Physiologie:' Schattenjäger besitzen körperliche Fähigkeiten, die den Mundies (Menschen) überlegen sind und getrennt von den Fähigkeiten, die durch die Runen entstehen, gewonnen wurden. *'übermenschliche Stärke' *'übermenschliche Beweglichkeit' *'übermenschliche Ausdauer' *'übermenschliche Koordination ' Andere Fähigkeiten Mit seiner Allianz-Rune, die ihn mit Magnus Bane verband, gewann Alec Zugang zu Magnus Hexenmeister-Zauber-Fähigkeit, einschließlich der Fähigkeit Portale zu erstellen, das Gedächtnis zu manipulieren, Heilung (ebenso Heilung dämonischer Gifte), Levitation sowie anderen magischen Effekten. Wusstest du schon ... ...dass Alec nach zwei seiner Vorfahren genannt wurde: Alexander Lightwood, dem Sohn von Cecily Herondale und Gabriel Lightwood und Gabriels Bruder Gideon Lightwood? .... dass Alec bisher fast gar keine Dämonen getötet hat, weil er Jace und Isabelle bisher immer Rückendeckung gegeben hat? Beziehungen * Jace & Alec * Jace, Alec & Izzy * Magnus & Alec Chroniken der Unterwelt Film In der Verfilmung der Bücherreihe wird Alec Lightwood von dem 29-jährigen Schauspieler Kevin Zegers gespielt. reg_1024.mortal3.jpg kevin-zegers-the-mortal-instruments-city-of-bones.jpg Alec confronts Clary (2).jpg tumblr_mrjxvs0MT31ratpfwo1_500.jpg Alec.png tumblr_mrj8ztM3Br1r5pi98o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mr4s1zrzVu1qayg59o1_1280.jpg a3a6570dcaac1ba5fcf0a96739f90fee.600x450x0.jpg|Alec und Clary Fan Art Alec_lightwood.jpg|Alec Lightwood alec_lightwood__o__magnus______by_lala_mot-d59nz67.jpg|Alec Lightwood http://fav.me/d59nz67 Alec_Lightwood_by_eveningshadow.jpg|Alec Lightwood http://fav.me/d2hjp3h Alec_Lightwood_Solo_by_eveningshadow.jpg|Alec Lightwood http://fav.me/d2hxk98 Alec Lightwood.jpg|Alec mit Bogen Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Lightwood Familie Kategorie:New York Institut Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film) Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Trueblood Familie Kategorie:Cartwright Familie Kategorie:Monteverde Familie Kategorie:Gladstone Familie Kategorie:Pangborn Familie Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter The Dark Artifices Kategorie:LGBT Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (TV-Serie)